The present invention relates to binoculars, for use in watching sports, drama or similar events, and to a disposable camera with binoculars.
Conventional binoculars comprising a pair of tube-like frames, and opera-glass binoculars which can be folded when put away, have been used in watching sports and drama.
The above-mentioned binoculars, however, are inconvenient to carry due to the tube-like frame. The above-mentioned opera glasses have a drawback in that it costs much to produce from materials such as metallic board and rigid board made of synthetic resin, additionally, it is inconvenient to carry the opera glasses around without a bag though they can be folded into a small-sized form. On the other hand, the number of people who indispensably use binoculars and a camera in watching sports and drama is increasing.